Lucky
by Fan of Fiction 96
Summary: James and Kendall admit their relationship to the rest of the band, and when a new secret occurs they go to Gustavo to help them get Logan and Carlos together.
1. Confessions

**Lucky **

**Pairings:**** Carlos/Logan and Kendall/James**

**Summary:**** James and Kendall admit their relationship to the rest of the band, and when a new secret occurs they go to Gustavo to help them get Logan and Carlos together. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the boys or the show, even though I really want to, and I also do not own anything else you could recognise. I only own my ideas and stories. **

**Authors notes: Hey this is just somin I thought of... you'll see why it's called lucky in future chapters...hope you like it! Xx**

It was a Saturday morning when Logan awoke to a muffled conversation coming from the kitchen. Wiping the sleep from his eyes the genius glanced towards the alarm clock to see the time was 3:06am, yawning as he scanned the room to see only the Latino lightly snoring in his bed. He decided to get to the bottom of the cause for his rude wakening so he slumped out of his bed and towards his door, being careful not to wake Carlos.

As he made his way downstairs, the words became clearer but he debated whether to eavesdrop or to make his presence known. However he stopped dead in his tracks as a familiar voice known as Kendall spoke the first whole sentence that Logan could actually understand "I think we should tell them..." "But what if they hate us?" "Common they _are_ our best friends..."

_What__? are they keeping a secret from me and Carlos? _"FINE we'll tell them tomorrow ok? Now... I need to get my _beauty sleep" _James' voice echoing through the apartment shook Logan from his train of thoughts, scampering up to their room again Logan jumped back into his bed, trying to level out his breathing as James tiptoed in, soon followed by Kendall.

**Next day**

"GUYS...ME AND JAMES NEED TO TALK TO YOU..."Kendall and James are up in their room sitting on James' bed waiting for their friends; as James takes a seat on his bed he can already feel cold beads of sweat running down his back, getting a lump in his throat as he waits. A few minuets later Carlos came staggering up and into the room. "Where's Logan?" Kendall asked standing up from the bed. "Uhh...I could call him?" "Uhh don't I will..." Kendall flipped out his phone and pressed speed dial 3.  
>Logan was down by the pool reading on of his many science books when his phone rang. "Hello, Kendall?" "Yeah can you come back, me and James need to talk to ya" "ok" and with that they both hung up. <em>Is this going to be about last night? What if they are going to break the band up? What if one of them is ill? <em>Millions of thoughts like this ran through his mind but before he knew it he was in there apartment and standing right outside their bedroom door, he took one deep breath before turning the handle and stepping in.

As he walked in he immediately spotted the smaller band member sitting on his bed tapping him over, once he took his seat next to his friend, they both looked up at the taller half of BTR, waiting for them to begin. Several painfully silent minuets went past before Kendall spoke up "Urm well we need to confess somin..." "Is this what you guys were talking about last night?" Logan interjected "uh yeah...wait what?" Kendall's eyebrows knitted together in confusion before the pressure got to much for James as he blurted out "Me and Kendall are together!" his voice breaking on the last work, making the blond giggle at his boyfriend. "What? you mean boyfriend and boyfriend? Are you guys fucking?" Carlos questioned innocently, earning shocked expressions from the other three; "...uhh yes and...Yes" Kendall replied as his cheeks became inflamed from the embarrassment. "Do...you hate us?" James managed to choke out, as he averted his eyes from the smaller teens, but he didn't have to wait long because Carlos had shot up and tackled the 'lovers' in his well known bear hug "of course not! How could you even think that we love you guys and we're so happy for you." With one last squeeze he let go as all three of them began to laugh "hey I'm going to get us all corndogs!" and with that Carlos was out the door. "Hey Logan, man are you alright? You haven't sad anything?" worry coating Kendall's voice as Logan looked away from the pair. "Ha...alright? More like jealous" Logan muttered under his breath quiet enough so he thought the other two couldn't hear.

"Wait your jealous?" they both said in sync as Logan wide eyed them in shock "well...you two managed to tell each other and I still cant tell...Carlos...urm...you know...uhh..." now realising he actually said that out loud he became panicked as he never meant to tell them but now he cant change it, its too late "...urm I've gotta go? Y-you know the p-place? L-look... a-a cat? Ha-ha uhh bleep blap bloop?" the small brunet dashed for the door, but unexpectedly stopped as his right arm was being pulled back by who he could only assume was James.

Once he turned round to face them; Kendall went to full on leader mode, standing up tall, directly in front of Logan with his hands placed tightly on the geniuses shoulders "Hey its alright...now, are you in love with Carlos?"

**Cliff-hanger! Well not really but you know ;) like it? Hate it? Review it? Let me know what you think**** ideas are welcome, and if there are any story requests u want me to write just ask :) xx next chapter will be posted soon! **


	2. The secrets out

**Chapter two: **

**Ok so here's chapter two... **** sorry for not posting sooner but I've had like 5 tests in the last 2 weeks :/ not a happy bunny, hope you all like it :)**

"Hey it's alright...now, are you in love with Carlos?" Kendall simply asked, as he lost Logan's gaze to the floor. "Humph..." "What? Dude you need to speak up" "YES! Ok yes, I'm in love with Carlos, you happy now... admit it, I love him, I love him... _I love him" _as he fished, he couldn't help but to break down, if it weren't for Kendall he'd already be on the floor, crying into an endless state of depression. "Logan dude, you need to calm down and stop crying or your gunna have an asthma attack or somin..." James stepped in, helping Kendall support Logan's weight, but Logan didn't answer, hyperventilating as he clutched his leader's shirt for dear life. "Ok Logan I think you need to lay down for a bit?" "...P-please...do-don't...tel-l him...please please... plea..." but as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell unconscious due to tiring himself out, and leaving the other two in complete shock.

"Bless him..." James began before the door burst open revealing Carlos with three and a half corndogs, swallowing his mouthful before beginning to speak. "Hey! What's going on?" "Oh nothing, Logan was just tired so he went to sleep" Kendall replied as he gestured the others to leave the sleeping band member in peace.

**Later that day**

James and Kendall were sat on the couch, the taller of the two with his back against the corner, with his arm wrapped round the blonde's shoulder who was resting his head on the pretty boys muscular chest. Carlos however was perched further down the couch away from the love birds; focused on SpongeBob annoying Squidward, when Logan appeared out of nowhere only having just woken up, said brunette walked over to the rest of the band confused as he seemed to have misplaced his laptop. "Hey guys...have you see my laptop" Carlos remained silent and kept his gaze focused on the TV. "Uhh...over there...sorry I was on it earlier" James explained pointing to the bottom self of the glass coffee table in front of Carlos. Logan took one quick look and hesitated a bit before bending down to collect his discussed property. As he did so Carlos couldn't help but notice the elastic of Logan's boxers peeking just above the waist line of his jeans. Despite having his lover at bay, James spotted the gaze change within the smallest band member and motioned to the clueless blond of the Latinos hidden secret.

Logan quickly gathered his belongings and headed back upstairs without another word as Carlos kept his eyes locked on the way the genius' backside manoeuvred as he walked. Once the brunette was out of sight, the blond spoke up for the first time this afternoon. "Urm Carlos? Whatcha staring at?" only just being able to bite back the small giggle that was threatening to escape. "Uhh nothing!" Carlos quickly snapped. "Sure...so you weren't just staring at Logan's ass?" James questioned sarcastically. The short Latino could feel his pulse rising, as his palms became moist "uhh I-I don't K-know what y-you are talking a-about..." "Of course you don't..." Kendall stated rising one eyebrow at the nervous teen. "DON'T TELL HIM!" Carlos managed to blurt out whilst he darted his view to where the subject of the conversation was last seen.

**Halfway up the stairs**

Through out the entire discussion from the other three band members, Logan had only been a few feet away listening intently to every word. Thousands of scenarios where running through his mind when he heard the one question from the blond which broke his train of thought, "So how do actually feel about him?"

**(Cliff hanger...not really hahahahahahahahaha)**

"I don't know" The Latino simply replied which caused the genius to freeze in shock. But this was at a bad moment as Carlos got fed up of the integration from the taller half of BTR and headed for the stairs to only find his _crush?_ Sitting within ears shot of the couch, making him halt when their eyes locked. "Carlos? Why did you walk off...?" James and Kendall queried whilst following their Hispanic friend, only noticing the other boy as they reached the stairwell. "Logan? How long have you been there...did you hear the..." James stopped as he already got an answer of the brunette in question nodding. But without another sound, Carlos wandered awkwardly out of the apartment.

However this lead the next week to be awkward between the two as they avoided each other and distanced themselves at dancing and harmonising rehearsals, Kendall and James kept trying to help matters but only making them worse. After a further two weeks of trying to confess to Carlos, Logan resorted back to the leader who stated "don't worry I have a plan..."

**Ok end of chapter two! With help from Sam... A fellow rusher and friend. Like it? Hate it? Ham sandwich it? Lol Next chapter will be up soon and in that chapter you will find out why this story is called 'Lucky' xx**


	3. Lucky'

**Chapter three**

**In the studio**

"Gustavo! We need your help" Kendall shouted down the corridors of Rocque Records as him and James entered half an hour early for rehearsals. "What?" Gustavo yelled as he appeared from his office with Kelly tagging along behind him. "Well...basically...Carlos and Logan are in love but they wont admit it to each other so we need you to force them to sing a song together...sorta" James asked, standing slightly behind his leader. "What's in it for me?" "Urm... won't answer back to you for a whole month..." Kendall suggested shyly. "Deal! Wait what song?" "The song 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat" Kendall said with the biggest smirk on his face but earning confused looks from the other three in the room.

Once Logan and Carlos arrived, separately, Gustavo shoved them into the sound booth, waiting for their orders.

"Gustavo? I thought we where going to rehearse worldwide?" Logan asked, now getting suspicious on what is going on. "Chang of plans... today you two are going to be singing 'lucky'...Logan you do Colbie's lines and Carlos you do Jason's ok?" Gustavo replied whilst Kendall and James where winking at the two teens in the booth. "Wait what?" "Wait...I get the girls part?" Carlos and Logan are utterly dumbfounded as Gustavo plays the music and nonchalantly walked out with Kelly.

"Urm..." Carlos started before he had to start his lines.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<br>Under the open sky, oh my, __baby__ I'm trying_

(Carlos began a he stared around awkwardly, almost jumping as Logan began the second verse)

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard<p>

(As they sang the chorus together they both gained more confidence staring into each others eyes, holding the mics as they circled each other, swapping places)

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooh ooh ooh<em>

They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>To an island where we'll meet<br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair<p>

(As Carlos sang that last line he couldn't help but to laugh at the thought of putting a flower in his hair. He placed his mic in one of the stands and made his way closer to Logan) 

Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning 'round  
>You hold me right here, right now<p>

(and he did he held Logan around the waist as they stared deep into each others eyes, singing the last few verses together)

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooh ooh ooh, ooh<p>

Once they finished the last line, Logan immediately dropped the mic and captured Carlos in a rough passionate kiss, their tongues wrestling for dominance but Carlos won the fight as he began to palm the taller boy through his jeans; they broke apart for once they needed air and continued to stared at their new boyfriend. "I love you" "I love you too Logie" They could both safely say that this was the best moment of their lives.

"Aww you two are just so cute together" James' voice could be heard from over the intercom, however Logan and Carlos where to distracted to even remember the other two where there, they where just trying to soak up every little detail of this moment, this perfect moment that changed their lives forever.

**Ahhhhh ;) might end the story there or I might add a Cargan fluff as another chapter? Up to you guys...what do you think? Do you want a Cargan fluff scene? Btw I would recommend listening to 'Lucky' I love that song! :D xxx Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, if its not good then sorry but its 4:35am here and I'm sooooo tired :D bye xx**** + sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes but my keyboard is broke and my predictive text is annoying! xx **


End file.
